Scooby Doo and the Pumpkin Girl
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Velma has Shaggy have become friends with their next door neighbor girl who has never had pumpkin pie. Shaggy takes her to the pumpkin patch to pick out a pumpkin. Will she like her first pumpkin pie? Pairing S/V.


Scooby Doo and the Pumpkin Girl

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbara, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, locals is coincidental.

Part One: The Little Pumpkin

The bloom appeared then dropped off after a time. A little pumpkin was born that morning. The little pumpkin settled on the soft ground and began to grow. The days passed as he grew bigger. The days were warm but he had a leaf to shade him.

"How are you doin' lil pumpkin?" He heard one day. It came from a big pumpkin in the next row.

"I'm doin' just fine." The little pumpkin tried to sound bigger than he really was.

"Good to hear it," the older pumpkin replied in a kind voice, "tomorrow is the big day."

"What day is that?" The small pumpkin hadn't heard anything about 'The Big Day'.

"Tomorrow is the day The Farmer opens the field for humans to pick their pumpkins for Thanksgiving."

"I want to stay here. It's comfortable here." The younger pumpkin didn't know what this Thanksgiving was but it didn't sound good.

"You can't stay here, all pumpkins must fulfill their destiny."

"What must I do to fulfill my destiny?" 'Whatever a destiny is. Why does Life have to be so complicated?' The little pumpkin thought to himself.

"Nothing. Remember, many are grown, few are chosen, but all must meet their destiny."

The next day all the pumpkins woke to a beautiful day; the sun was bright, butterflies fluttered throughout the patch. The pumpkins took a drink of water from the dew that had formed on the leaves in the early morning. When they were ready, The Farmer opened the gates and the people rushed to find the perfect pumpkin.

"Pick me!", "No, pick me!", could be heard throughout the field. Many were chosen, taken away. Even the older pumpkin was picked, "Remember your destiny," he said as he was taken away.

But the little pumpkin wasn't chosen. All day people walked by but he was never picked.

The Farmer closed the gates when the last person left the field. The little pumpkin was sad. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears formed at the corner of his tiny eyes. The leaf that had shaded the pumpkin moved down to flick the tears away.

Perhaps tomorrow the little pumpkin would be picked and find his destiny.

-Xxxxxx

Part Two: The Pumpkin Girl

Polly was eight years old and had become a regular visitor at the Rogers home. There were several reasons for this, their home was warm, comfortable and it was next door to Polly's home. She was always welcome if Velma and Norville (call me Shaggy) weren't off on one mystery or other. There was another reason Polly liked to visit the Rogers home. That was Scooby Doo, their Great Dane. Scooby was the reason for this particular visit.

"I love you, Scooby!" Polly squealed, throwing her arms around Scooby's neck.

"Ri rove rou, roo, Rolly!" Scooby rolled onto his back.

"You just want your tummy rubbed!" If Scooby had been a cat, he would have purred.

"Would you like some pumpkin pie?" Velma Rogers asked, sticking her head out of the kitchen, laughing at Polly and Scooby.

"I've never had pumpkin pie." Polly stopped rubbing Scooby's tummy which resulted in Scooby nudging her hand to continue.

"We'll have to fix that. I was about to send Shaggy out to Farmer Brown's Pick Your Own farm for some pumpkins. Would you like to go with them and pick out your own pumpkin?"

"I'd like that. I'd have to ask Mother first."

"Ask if she'd like to join us."

The day was warm for November and after getting permission for Polly to go Shaggy secured the little girl in the lap belt. With Scooby sitting beside her, they drove out to Farmer Brown's farm a few miles out of town.

"Looks pretty busy, Polly." Shaggy unsnapped the seat belt, helping Polly out of the SUV. People were walking around, checking the pumpkins. Some were at the wooden stand, paying for their purchases.

"I'm sure we'll find just the right one, Shaggy." Polly clasped Shaggy's hand as they searched the field.

It didn't take Shaggy and Scooby long to find their pumpkins, carrying them to the table. "That should be enough for Velma, Polly. Now let's find you a pumpkin."

"Not just _a_ pumpkin, Shaggy. It has to be _the right pumpkin._"

The little pumpkin had woke with hope that today would be the day he would be picked. But people had walked by and now, dejected, he sat hopelessly on the ground. It looked like he wouldn't be selected today either.

But what was this? A slim girl and her father (so thought the little pumpkin) was coming down his row. He added his voice to the other pumpkins, "Pick me! I'm just the pumpkin for you!"

The petite girl knelt in the soil, pushing the leaf to the side, "This is it, Shaggy! I'll pick this one."

"Why this one, Polly?" the man snipped the stem and the girl picked him up.

"He talked to me, silly." Polly laughed which made Shaggy laugh. He had heard a lot of things in his young life but a pumpkin talking?

Shaggy borrowed a marker from farmer Brown, placing a large "P" on the little pumpkin.

-Xxxxxx

Part Three: destiny

"Would you like to help make your pumpkin pie?" Velma asked when Polly sat her chosen pumpkin on the counter. She was delighted to be able to do so.

Velma fitted an apron on Polly and began. There was pie crusts to make, condensed milk to pour, eggs to crack, seasons to be added, everything to be mixed and poured in the baked crusts, and lastly placed in the oven to bake. No canned cream for Polly's pumpkin pie, whipping cream was beaten till small peaks appeared like tiny white mountains.

That evening Polly's Mother and Father came to visit. They weren't told that Polly had done most of the work.

"We have a surprise for you," Velma informed Polly's parents, "Polly, would you like to serve your pie?"

Polly and Velma went into the kitchen. Soon Polly came out carrying a piece of pie. She slowly made her way to stand in front of her father, "I made the pie for you. I want to know the truth if you like it."

"She did most of the work, I only supervised and helped when needed." Velma corrected, serving coffee.

Polly went back into the kitchen, reappearing with another piece of pie for her mother.

"How is it?" Polly beamed at her parents. Anxious to know how they liked the pie.

"Truthfully, Polly, this is the very best pumpkin pie I've ever had." Her father proclaimed.

"It's really good, Polly. I might need another piece." her mother agreed. "We may have found a new cook." Polly glowed at the praise.

The little pumpkin had met his destiny.

"We really need to get going." Polly's mother announced after the pie had been eaten and coffee drank.

"Thank you, Velma for letting me help cook the pies." Polly gave Velma a hug. "And thank you Shaggy for taking me to pick out the pumpkin." She hugged Shaggy and Scooby.

Polly took her cane with the red tip from her mother, extending it to its full length. "May I come tomorrow, Velma?"

"Of course you may." Velma watched as Polly swung her cane slowly back and forth, finding her way to the door and down the walkway.

"Shaggy," Velma rested her head on Shaggy's chest, "we haven't talked about starting a family."

"We couldn't do better than Polly, The Pumpkin Girl."

THE END


End file.
